RP Loves Meaning
CHaracter Varanuse Byoki CHI1 Varanuse was out sunbathing on a hot day at the beach, wearing her violet bikini "A such a lovely day~" she stretches on the hot sandy beach as her mind starts to wonder about her current life style Byoki was hiding from the sun in the shadows, having a small sweatdrop "Sorry unlike you I'm literally cold-blooded being a dragon and all ^^" Varanuse Stands up and walks towards Byoki "I hope I'm not causing to much trouble?" She walks behind Byoki then put her arms around her "It's sweet you came here for me ^^" Byoki smiles, leaning into Varanuse. "Sorry, the sun doesn't do well to my skin." "It's alright I can get all the heat i need from you~"Varanuse nuzzling into Byoki's neck as she hugs her sweetly "May I ask you a personal question?" Byoki smiles, but looks to Varanuse. "Yes Varanuse?" "You love me right but how do you know i won't eat you. You place alot of trust in me, i could of tear your throat and I'm not sure I'v earned such trust."Varunuse holds Byoki closer Byoki giggles. "Varanuse, if you try to eat me, I be still alive. I put a lot of trust into you because I want to, because I do have feelings for you." She turns around and nuzzles Varanuse. Varunus blush "I'v never doubted you, I know what you did for me." her breast pressed against Byoki "Pain is such a wonderful thing^^~" Byoki grins, hugging Varunus close. "Mmm, so true~" "So what are your thoughts on love?"Varunus place her hand on Byoki's cheeks "I could be your downfall" Byoki grins, hugging Varunus into her arms. "I don't mind, we're both evil~" She grins. "Is it evil for someone to die to save the one they love?" Varunuse lick her cheeks "Love is very strange, I wonder the feeling i have for you are love?" Byoki nuzzles her, nibbles her jaw a bit. " Love can come in many forms, Varunuse~ I'll protect you~" "Byoki~...It's very hard, I want you in so many ways~" Varanuse blushes as she presed her breasts against Byoki's breast "I want everything, your body, your heart belongs to no one but me~. I want to be closer i want to be inside you, if anything happens to me eat me" Byoki pants, smirking. "Hehe~ Alright" "You like that?~" Varanuse giggles as she rubs her breasts against Byoki's breasts"Such a naughty girl on a public beach no less ^^" she starts to nibble on Byoki's neck "I will take you it dosen't have to be now, there are a few special things i want to do before that~" eyeing Byoki lustily her arms around her rubbing Byoki's back Byoki nuzzles her, smirking. "Like~?" "It's a surprise, i may or may not be able to do it but I'll try for you~" Varanus hold her sweetly "Oooh Varanus, you know how I hate specials~ " She nuzzles Varanus, licking her neck. "But, just for you, I'll wait~" "I didn't think you hate specials that much"Shivers from delight as Byoki licks her neck "I'll try to make it quick but I need to ask are you a part of your father, are you worried he might one day take you back?" "I'm my father's daughter, not part of him." She smirks. "Then i worried for nothing but i do wonder who's your mother then again it doesn't mater, you'r mine and I'm yours God or not I won't let anyone take you away from me~" Varunuse let go of Byoki and stands up "Now then l'll be gone for an hour or two and I'm coming back with lunch ^^" Byoki grins. "Very well~" CH2 Varunuse left Byoki at the beach making sure she didn't fallow her, then she walked to a are where no one's around "Anyone here?" SHe looks around making sure no one here "Y-Tigger may I have a word with you?" Y-Tiger appears in her small kitsune in front of her. "Yeees?" Varunus walks up to Y-tiger"I wont to know but I'm not sure if a should ask her but do you think i can talk Byoki into betraying her father?" Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings Category:One on one